Knightmare
by skydragoon9
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Naruto is starving and comes from one of the poorest districts in the galaxies, Earth. When he is offered the perfect chance to become part of the Forever Knights in an attempt to change his life. Better summery as the story continues.


**Yay I can finally write again now that I have school assignments taken care of!**

key:

"fjerkkfrlenkl" - normal speech

_"fjhrebjfe"_ - thinking

**"bdhjfbjerhbfjh"** - extremely pissed off person, techniques

"fbjhvbcjhkfh" - telepathic link

* * *

A boy who couldn't be no older then ten years old was running from alley to alley. Upon closer inspection, he was seen to be digging in the trash can.

"Aww man, just rotten veggies again." He mumbled.

The boy left the area before he herd what appeared to be yells and screams. The boy seemed curious by this and thus decided to inspect the scene. There were strange creatures wearing military uniforms but had on gas masks. They were apparently dealing with some humanoid rat thing.

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING, you assholes! Let me go!"

"You were stealing and selling illegal technology to these filthy peasants." One of the people replied. "You are under arrest of the Galactic Police."

The boy watches in awe as they carry away the criminal.

* * *

**(A few months later)**

"Naruto. Naruto!" Called a voice.

"What?" We see the boy a little older now he was still back to doing his old tricks searching for food in the trash cans. But he seemed to be putting the scraps together to form a huge wooden spear.

"This is illegal! We could end up like that guy a few months ago. His name was Argit if I recall. We-"

"And?" Naruto interrupted him. "We are members of Earth, the poorest of the nine districts in the Solar System. Look at us, Kiba! We were once feared but now we are at the mercy of the Royal Blood giving them all of our resources while we either die from illness or starving like a bunch of alley rats. I am sick and tired of searching through garbage just to fine food scraps!"

Kiba put his hand on Naruto's shoulder for support.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he headed off to the woods. He kept walking and walking until he appeared into a waterfall. From there lies behind a secret door. Naruto opened it and it.

"Welcome to the Black Trading Post sir." Spoke the store manager. "May i help you?"

"Yeah. I need an 888 sniper blitz gun. For hunting and dealing with Royal Blood scum."

"Well too bad." The store manager said as his voiced deepened and his appearance changed. He was wearing the same outfit like those people who took Argit away a few months ago. He sprayed some smoke around Naruto.

"Shit. A frame." Naruto growled as he blacked out.

The next thing Naruto knew, he woke up and found himself being restrained by extreme chains. He tried to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young one." Spoke the voice. "The more you struggle the more Omni the chains will drain from you, thus giving you the impression that they become tighter while they are simply draining your energy."

Naruto decided to stop but instead question.

"Okay fine. But why am I here anyway? Is it because I rebelled against the triumphing Royal Blood?" He snickered.

"You could say that." The man snickered back. "The name's Kabuto by the way."

Naruto growled. "Well so fucking what? What are you gonna do? Kill me? FYI, my mom and dad are dead. You want money, well too fucking bad. I am a poor shit stain who gets his food by digging through trash every day and bathes himself in public water fountains. I-"

"I am well aware of that Naruto. I know who you are." He points to the window. "Look outside for a moment."

Naruto did as he was told. He saw that he was floating above the Earth! He almost passed out again.

"You are very far away from home, Naruto. We will end up killing the hoodrats that you hang out with though, I am pretty sure you somewhat feel close to them, no?"

Naruto's facial expression was all that was needed for Kabuto to continue.

"Good. You see we have taken a somewhat interest in you. I mean normally any form of trying to overthrow the Royal equals automatic death. But we noticed that you contain a special power within."

Naruto gulped. _"How do they know about the..."_

"Like I said Naruto, we know EVERYTHING about you." Kabuto said. "Yes, we know a lot about you how you are the Jinchuriki for the Jyuubi no Ookami. We even know about your heritage young one."

"My parents."

"We even know how you secretly want to join the Royal blood's army.."

"I would never join you people!" Naruto said with an angry tone.

"Oh Naruto, we know how that statement is untrue. We've kept tabs on you for a very long time. I know how you secretly want to become the Kage."

Naruto sighed. "How, how do you people know so much?"

"Like I said Naruto, we've been keeping tabs on you for a very long time. Now the question is, are you willing to comply with us?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice anyway does it?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Well by saying yes, you achieve your dreams and learn more about yourself."

"And if I say no?" Naruto asked even though he knew the answer to that question already.

"We will kill everyone you know and love. And remember, we know you better then you know yourself."

It only took a few moments of silence before Naruto caved in. "I accept your offer then."

Kabuto smiled. "Excellent choice."

_"Just what have I gotten myself into?"_ Naruto groaned.

* * *

well that is the prologue for this story. and yes it is a major au. the first official chapter will be longer.


End file.
